


Linchpin Art Masterpost

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masterpost for the Art of Linchpin, by Patchfire and Raving_Liberal's OT3 BigBang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linchpin Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linchpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480420) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



> Go check it out, what are you waiting for?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
